So close, so far
by Lucy Enki
Summary: SasuSaku UA. Pela primeira vez, se pegou perdido sem saber o que fazer, mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Ele sabia bem onde aquilo o levaria, mas já estava cansado de lutar contra essa dor no peito que o deixava cada vez mais vazio. Se sentia ridiculamente idiota.


Minha primeira oneshot!

Não faço ideia de quanto tempo eu estou para postar, mas finalmente ela está aqui!

Imensamente agradeço a ajuda de um exigente beta! Foi de uma grande ajuda... Sua loucura por SasuSaku me inspirou a escrever.

Eu realmente espero que gostem!

Boa Leitura 3

* * *

"_Uma melodia linda tocava na sala a meia luz, o CD no rádio tocava um soul envolvente há horas. Ela estava deitada no tapete fofo, de frente a lareira que mantinha o ambiente aquecido, enrolada nos cobertores trazidos do quarto, o vestido de cetim lilás que lhe caia ao corpo perfeitamente, ficara no quarto junto do resto de suas roupas. Ele respirava tranquilamente, sentindo o perfume suave e adocicado dela, lhe acalmava, estava onde mais gostava de estar... Junto dela, sentindo a pele macia em contato com a sua, observava os olhos dela que sorriam junto de seus lábios, brilhavam em um verde diferente, de que ele gostava. Ela riu tentando esconder o rosto, estava envergonhada, sabia que ela se constrangia quando ele ficava a olhando assim, sorriu de canto e passou a mão pelos fios róseos da garota, entrelaçando os dedos pelos cabelos dela._

_Ele queria esquecer tudo, e viver apenas aquele momento, aquele momento que era apenas dos dois, esquecer da chuva que caia lá fora, esquecer da briga, esquecer que amanhã é segunda e tinha que ir trabalhar, esquecer que deixou seu melhor amigo na mão e não foi tocar, esquecer que levaria um grande esporro por isso, esquecer do mundo e de todos que habitavam nele. Queria apenas sentir o perfume dela, a sua pele de pêlos arrepiados, ouvir os suspiros dela, sentir prazer e dar a ela muito prazer... _

_-Canta para mim?- Perguntou ela exitante._

_-Cantar... Não sei cantar... - Falou ele, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, lhe depositando um beijo._

_-Ah Sasuke! Vamos, cante para mim... – Disse puxando o ombro por reflexo, ao sentir um arrepio provocado pelos lábios dele- Você canta para tantas pessoas …- disse ela fingindo decepção._

_-Nem são tantas pessoas assim... _

_-Mesmo se fosse..._

_Ela era tão teimosa, sabia que ela não deixaria para depois ou simplesmente esqueceria. Após algum tempo de silêncio ele resmungou._

_-O que quer ouvir?_

_-Não sei... Hm... Escolha uma para o momento- disse ela animada._

_-Hn... – Sorriu de canto._

_Ele nunca gostou destas coisas clichês que todo casal tinha, na verdade ele nunca se imaginou como um _casal,_ eles_ não eram _um casal_,_ mas… Talvez um dia, não sabia o que o fez pensar isso, talvez tentar prolongar o momento, antes que ela lembre do porquê veio aqui, se levante e vá embora, ele conseguiu contornar as coisas hoje, mas não sabia até onde ela poderia ir. Olhou para janela a chuva caia tranquila, batendo na vidraça, em um domingo normal odiaria aquilo, não que se importasse com domingos, afinal, não era como se ele fosse passear no parque... _

_Ele suspirou sentando e a levando junto, ela chegou mais perto e se aconchegou mais nele, roçou suavemente os lábios no lóbulo da orelha direita dela - Sunday morning rain is falling/ Steal some covers, share some skin/ Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable/ You twist to fit the mold that I am in…- Sua voz era suave e grave ao mesmo tempo, viu a garota fechar os olhos e sorrir sem graça ao ouvir a voz dele sussurrar próximo ao seu ouvido, se arrepiando levemente._

_-Convencido...- resmungou ela, sorrindo._

_- But things just get so crazy/ Living life gets hard to do/ And I would gladly hit the Road/ Get up and go if I knew/ That someday it would lead me back to you/ That someday it would lead me back to you/ Someday...- Pausou como se acabasse a música, com o indicador levemente puxou o rosto dela pelo queixo olhando fundo em seus olhos, como ela conseguira isso? Sem esforço algum? Conseguiu chamar-lhe a atenção da forma mais simples e sutil, sem forçar, de uma forma que só ela conseguira ser… Ela mesma. E naquela sala aquecida, a melodia tocando, a chuva caindo, ele sorriu o mesmo sorriso torto de sempre, mas sincero, e beijou-lhe os lábios, suave e lentamente…"_

Era a lembrança que mais chegava perto de algo romântico, dentro de todo o tempo…

Já era noite, o inverno estava começando a castigar e a neve logo cairia. Pontos pequenos de luz branca se destacavam no céu negro, assim como estas se refletiam no lago abaixo dos pés do moreno. Estas eram as únicas luzes que o iluminavam, já que a cidade que costumava estar preenchida de luzes coloridas que piscavam a frente das casas, emaranhadas em seus enfeites natalinos nesta época do ano, estavam apagadas — _Bem explicado se levado em conta o horário que marcava no momento. _

Ele estava ali já havia algum tempo, congelando com o frio, olhando o brilho das estrelas na água que passava abaixo de si. Não sabia o porquê de estar ali àquela hora — _Que por falar nisso, já deveria ser bem tarde — _Quando deveria dormir. Talvez morrer congelado? A verdade é que ele não conseguiu dormir e muito menos estava com cabeça para poder relaxar um pouco que fosse. Ajeitou o cachecol para lhe aquecer um pouco mais, afundando o queixo no mesmo. Rodava distraidamente uma carteira de cigarros entre os dedos, estava tentado a acender um, pensar estava-lhe deixando mais irritado do que deveria, na outra mão segurava firmemente um papel amassado. Bocejou, estava cansado, não só fisicamente, talvez este pudesse ser o motivo de ele estar ali, naquela ponte, no meio da madrugada com um frio cortando o seu rosto, precisava de um descanso, um lugar para descansar a mente, sem ninguém por perto…

Pela primeira vez, se pegou perdido sem saber o que fazer, mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Ele sabia bem onde aquilo o levaria, mas já estava cansado de lutar contra essa dor no peito que o deixava cada vez mais vazio. Se sentia ridiculamente_ idiota_.

Todo um passado não muito distante lhe passava pela cabeça. Estava habituado a ter suas aventuras de uma noite, nada que passasse de uma noite, poderia sim repetir mais uma ou duas vezes, mas sempre se manteve afastado o suficiente deixando claro o que aquilo significava. **Nada,** é _claro_!

Sempre se manteve protegido o suficiente para ter as que queria, mas sem se envolver mais seriamente, sem ter_ sentimentos diferenciados_, pois sabia que nada de bom lhe traria, e estava completamente errado... Ou certo…

Se ele pudesse escolher por quem viver ao lado toda uma vida, ela não seria o tipo perfeito inicialmente falando, ela ia totalmente ao contrário do que ele gostava em uma mulher, ela fala alto demais — _por vezes grita sem motivo — _é teimosa, piadista, é irritantemente inteligente, exageradamente estudiosa, preferia na maior parte do tempo ficar em casa a sair a noite com os amigos, seu estilo musical é terrivelmente barulhento demais para ele e o pior não era ela ser tudo isso e sim ser indiscutivelmente linda, sensual e excitante.

Olhou para os lados e puxou a manga da jaqueta verificando as horas, 03:47 da manhã, ela dormiria a esta hora, claro que dormiria, ela acorda cedo, tem uma carreira sólida como médica a conquistar, não era um simples músico de fim de semana que dividia seu tempo entre os negócios da família e as farras diárias… Mas isso não importava antes, importava? Na verdade não queria que importasse, mas sabia que ela queria algo melhor para si, do que montes de bebidas e sexo.

-Tsi.- Estalou a língua.

_"- A colite ulcerativa é uma doença inflamatória do cólon, intestino grosso, que se caracteriza por inflamação e ulceração da camada mais interna do cólon. Os sintomas incluem…- Ela tentava ler pela terceira vez a mesma frase em seu livro de medicina sobre infecções, estava em provas finais do semestre e precisava estudar, mas alguém com carícias e os hormônios gritando não a deixava prestar atenção na matéria._

_Sentiu seu livro ser retirado de sua mão e "gentilmente" arremessado para longe dela. Ela, nem teve tempo de reagir, logo se viu deitada no carpete da sala de sua casa e um par de ônix a olhar intensamente._

_-Meu livro! Eu __preciso __estudar para as provas!- Disse rosnando para ele em reprovação._

_-Faça isso depois…- disse aproximando seu rosto do pescoço dela, dando leves mordiscadas._

_-P-pare e-eu preciso estudar- gaguejou tentando empurrá-lo, lutando contra a vontade que tinha dele. Antes que pudesse tornar a protestar, ele a calou com os lábios em um beijo faminto, cheio de desejo._

_Ela não admitia, apesar da parte racional de sua mente gritar que ele vinha apenas quando sentia suas necessidades de se satisfazer, ela tentava ignorar, dizendo a si mesma que era mais que isso, que ele gostava de estar com ela, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse nada além de beijos famintos e mãos rápidas pelo seu corpo, ele sempre voltava, não voltava? Queria se agarrar a sua vontade de que ele fosse só dela, fingindo por um momento, mesmo sabendo que a qualquer hora ele apareceria em sua casa e a arrastaria para sua cama e se satisfaria, ficava com ela um tempo e depois ia embora sem dizer mais nada._

_Ele sabia bem o que estava guardado no coração dela, seus olhos não o enganavam, ele não sabia o que fazer a respeito, fingia não saber apenas para não lidar com isso"_

Barulhos de passos começaram um bom tempo depois que um motor de carro foi desligado. Ele não precisou olhar para trás para ver que vinham na direção dele, e ele bem sabia quem era. Deixou se ficar como estava, não olhou para trás, como se fingisse que não estava sabendo da presença atrás de si.

Fechou os olhos assim que sentiu uma mão repousar sobre seu ombro suave e brevemente.

-Sasuke…?

Silêncio.

Ele não se virou nem falou nada, ficou imóvel, com os olhos fechados, respirando lentamente. Ela era a última pessoa que ele gostaria que estivesse ali. Era por causa _dela_ que ele estava ali…

Vendo que ele não reagiria ela continuou.

-Vai congelar se ficar aí por mais tempo…- tentou mais uma vez.

Silêncio.

A mão direita pousou sobre o estômago e suspirou, ela sabia o quão cabeça dura ele poderia ser.

-Naruto me ligou preocupado, estão todos procurando por você…

Mas ainda sim ele permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para o lado oposto ao dela sem esboçar menor reação, lhe dando o sistema de ignorância tentando fazer ela calar a boca como sempre fizera, mas não funcionaria desta vez, estava cansada e estressada, teve plantões seguidos, não dormia direito a dias, e quando acreditou que isso aconteceria nesta noite que não estava em plantão, seu celular tocou e Naruto gritou o mais escandalosamente possível que Sasuke havia sumido e que só ela poderia ajudar — Já que eles estavam procurando desde as dez da noite — Ela se preocupou sim, mas tinha uma vaga noção de onde ele poderia estar, e mesmo seu lado racional gritar para ela não ir, que Sasuke já era maior de idade e ela não tinha nada a ver com sua vida, ela saiu às pressas de casa — ainda que com um humor não muito agradável — e então veio até aqui, no meio da madrugada, para levá-lo para casa, como já havia feito antes e só sairia dali assim que ele entrasse na _porcaria do carro_.

Sasuke pode ver pelo canto do olho, ela caminhar até a proteção da ponte se apoiando na mesma, ela estava bonita, usava uma roupa simples como sempre, uma calça marrom um tanto larga para seu tamanho, sua velha camisa cinza de sempre com a foto de uma banda que ele particularmente não gostava, tênis preto e blusas de lã por baixo de seu casaco grosso camuflado, seu cabelo estava amarrado e balançava com o vento.

-Hunf… Estou com uma asia que vai até as canelas, então você poderia… - Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase ele a cortou.

-Sakura…- Falou finalmente, virando para trás a olhando por inteiro.

Sakura sentiu um chute em suas costelas ao ouvir a voz rouca chamar seu nome. Por alguns segundos ela ficou petrificada ao ver dor nos olhos dele, um sofrimento que ela nunca notara, uma tristeza que nublava seus olhos. Mas estava ali agora como se sempre estivesse, como se aquela dor estivesse esfaqueando seu coração todos os dias por um longo tempo. E então ela se retraiu, sentiu seu coração pesar por vê-lo assim, de um jeito que jamais viu. Talvez aquelas coisas que Naruto disse – na qual ela julgou serem besteiras – agora faziam sentindo…

-Vamos embora. — Disse sem mais, para logo pegá-lo pelo braço o puxando, forçando-o a ficar de pé.

Ele era muito pesado – e birrento, diga-se de passagem – não conseguiu levantá-lo, como já havia imaginado que não conseguiria. Respirou fundo e o olhou novamente, ela não podia entender a proporção de sua dor e nem de onde ela vinha… Mas não poderia dizer que era algo comum, nunca havia visto ele deste jeito, de uma fragilidade que não cabia a ele, mostrando a quem quisesse este lado… Ela não era a melhor pessoa para estar ali e tentar fazê-lo falar…

Com certa dificuldade ela sentou ao lado dele, voltou seus olhos para o horizonte escuro, tão escuro como os olhos do moreno ao seu lado, olhos tão misteriosos quanto a noite, mas que ela poderia se perder para sempre… Seus pensamentos vagaram sem sua permissão, para um dia específico em sua vida… Aquele dia, o último dia em que Sasuke esteve em sua casa…

"_Ela estava sentada no braço do sofá, apoiada no parapeito da janela, do alto de seu apartamento, podia ver o belo trabalho que a primavera fazia, com suas lindas flores coloridas e o verde vivo das árvores no qual as folhas dançavam sobre a leve brisa da tarde. Suspirou lentamente, seus pensamentos estavam longe de admirar a beleza da estação atual._

_Passara a noite em claro, as lágrimas rolando sem sua permissão,_ _estava cansada… Cansada de levar adiante aquilo que já não dava certo desde o começo… Ela tentou, de todas as formas ela tentou, fingiu que nada acontecia, fingiu por um momento que ele não vinha atrás dela somente por sexo, que vinha para vê-la, para estar e cuidar dela. Mas era mais uma de suas ilusões, era somente um desejo aprisionado em seu coração, o desejo de que ele a amasse, que ele se entregasse a ela, que ele fosse só dela…_

_Mas seu coração já estava cansado de tanta ilusão, cansado de ver que nada disso passava de apenas sexo, e que assim que ele encontrasse alguém mais interessante que ela, ele simplesmente deixaria de vir… Deixaria a chave em cima da mesa e sairia e não voltaria mais…_

_Quando deu a ele uma cópia de sua chave, pensou estar ficando louca, Sasuke não passava de um cara que ela se encontrava às vezes – com cada vez mais frequência – não sabia nada sobre sua vida, mas ainda sim ela o fez. Sakura humildemente acreditou que Sasuke entenderia o que ela estava tentando dizer com o ato, achou que ele entenderia que ela queria vê-lo mais vezes, que ele já fazia parte de sua vida agora… Mas ele não entendeu como o esperado – ou não quis entender – mas aceitou o chaveiro…_

_Quem ela estava querendo enganar, a culpa não era dele – não totalmente – ele nunca disse que pretendia algo sério com ela, nunca mencionou que o que tinham, poderia a vir algum dia a se tornar um relacionamento, Sasuke nunca a deu esperanças alguma… Ela se alto esperançou, acreditando em algo que não existia e agora estava sofrendo por isso, por algo que ela criou em sua mente e deixou seu coração acreditar… Mas porque Sasuke não se afastou? Ele sabia o que ela sentia, por mais que ela quisesse acreditar que escondia muito bem, ele sabia, mas continuou indo até sua casa, para ter só mais uma noite… _

_Escutou o barulho da chave tentando destrancar a porta e o trinco balançar violentamente, seu olhar abaixou para as mãos, apertou os lábios. Escutou fortes batidas na porta. Levantando-se, destrancou lentamente a porta, se afastando em seguida para que ele pudesse entrar…_

— _O que foi isso?- Sasuke pronunciou dando clareza de sua indignação, apontando a porta assim que adentrou o apartamento. Sakura se manteve onde estava, olhando para o nada, em silêncio._

_-Olhe para mim – Falou, soando como uma ordem para ela._

_Sakura levantou seu olhar na direção do moreno a sua frente, neste momento ele soube que algo estava errado, mas nada disse, apenas ficou olhando para ela, tentando descobrir aquilo que ela não falou…_

_Sakura deixou de lado o "Precisamos conversar" e decidiu ir logo ao assunto, porque afinal não havia nada para ser discutido, ela não estava disposta a voltar atrás…_

_-Chamei o chaveiro pela manhã…_

_-Hn…_

_-E… Não tem outra cópia… - Falou mordendo os lábios._

_Sasuke permaneceu onde estava desde que entrara no apartamento, olhando para ela como antes, algo dentro dele já sabia o que isso queria dizer…_

_Sakura inspirou fundo segurando as lágrimas que estava a beira de serem derramadas, tomando coragem para o que viria a seguir._

_-Acabou Sasuke… Eu não consigo mais manter isso… - Falou ela sentindo o coração aos pedaços._

_Ele permaneceu olhando para ela por alguns segundos, talvez esperando para ver se ela estava realmente certa do que estava fazendo, mas ela permaneceu assim, sem nada a mais para acrescentar. E então ele se foi, sem dizer nada, nem ao menos deixando o chaveiro na mesa como ela imaginou nem batendo a porta, só saiu, deixando ela sem reação e sem dormir durante os próximos dias…"_

— Vá para casa… -Falou ele, tirando a rosada de seus devaneios.

— Só sairei daqui quando _você_ for para casa… - Falou ela sem olhá-lo.

Ele sorriu de canto.

— Teimosa como sempre… - Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento – Não quero ser o culpado de congelar o seu filho…

Sakura olhou para baixo, sua grande barriga esticava sua camisa preferida, já não fechava os ziperes das grossas jaquetas, esfregou a mão por sobre ela e sorriu fraco.

— Ele é o que menos está com frio, pode ter certeza…

Ele sorriu por uma fração de segundos, pode ter sido um mínimo, mais ela viu, podia apostar dinheiro nisso!

Apesar de todo o sofrimento que ela passou, e ainda ter ficado com sequelas eternas – que choram e usam fraldas – por conta disso, ela não queria ver ele com aquele olhar. Logo ele que não se importava com nada – Ou pelo menos dava a entender que não.

— Por que está aqui? — Perguntou ele de repente.

Ela suspirou, como saberia? Simplesmente veio…

— Naruto me ligou, disse que não o encontravam desde as dez da noite… E eu acho que Naruto pensa que você tem pensamentos suicidas – Falou ainda olhando para frente.

— Não tem o por quê estar aqui…

— O que não quer dizer que eu não tenha um coração… Não julgue meu estado sensível! — Falou ela.

Sasuke voltou a abaixar o olhar para sua carteira de cigarros em suas mãos, a imagem de Sakura grávida não saia de sua cabeça, mesmo ela estando do seu lado – o que piorava ainda mais – era engraçado vê-la grávida, não parecia ser alguém cheia de frescuras, mas aquele bebê… Desta vez foi a vez do celular de Sakura atrapalhar os devaneios de Sasuke.

-Santo Deus Naruto, quase coloquei o coração para fora, tem noção de que horas são e o barulho que isso faz? — Falou ela ao atender, o toque de seu celular fez um grande eco na ponte – Sim o encontrei… Está ao meu lado… Preciso desligar, já o levarei para casa, tchau Naruto! — Falou desligando a chamada, antes que Naruto prolongasse ou gritasse em seu ouvido — Então devemos ir! — Falou ela se levantando um pouco desajeitada.

— Não obrigado.

— Eu não estou perguntando! Anda levante! — Falou ela séria.

— Grávidas são sempre assim, com ar de psicopatas? — Falou ele sem dar muita atenção aos resmungos dela – Vai, deixa que eu te ajudo…

— Não se preocupe comigo, já me acostumei a minha forma convexa … — Falou em tom de brincadeira.

Assim que Sakura conseguiu se por de pé, ela o arrastou para o carro, Sasuke não relutou ou tentou falar algo, apenas fez o que ela queria e assim se mantiveram até chegar na casa dele.

O carro parou a frente de um prédio no centro da cidade, Sasuke morava com Naruto – para seu desgosto. Ela não acreditava como eles ainda não derrubaram o prédio todo – e como Naruto morava em algo que não era laranjado.

Eles desceram do carro, Sakura deu a volta no automóvel e se juntou a Sasuke de frente para o edifício – Você já pode entrar agora… - falou ela indicando o edifício.

Ele continuou parado, logo olhou para Sakura como se estivesse incomodado com algo.

– Você está de quantos meses? — Ele perguntou de repente.

Sakura se apavorou, por que a pergunta repentina? Era justamente isso que ela temia, era isso que seu lado controlado dizia a ela o tempo todo! Ele descobriria!

— Ah… Hn… Foi bom te ver Sasuke… – Falou ela tentando fugir, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso. Ela sabia que não conseguiria fugir dele e também não pretendia ficar sem os olhos, então só voltou para o lugar, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e esperando ele entrar no assunto no qual ela queria evitar, o vento estava ficando forte, ela sabia que tinha cagado com toda sua noite de sono no momento em que ela decidiu se levantar da cama, mas ao menos ela poderia tentar descansar um pouco até as seis da manhã, sem ter alguém martelando em sua mente de preferência – Principalmente Sasuke Uchiha. – O que não aconteceria, é claro!

— Eu sei que este bebê também é meu… – Disse olhando para ela como se quisesse descobrir algo.

— Como tem tanta certeza? – Retrucou Sakura.

— Você não é como as outras… Você me amava… – Falou ele com o olhar nublado de antes, o olhar que ela tinha certeza agora, do que se tratava.

— Acho melhor você entrar, Naruto está preocupado e eu preciso trabalhar dentro de duas horas – Falou sorrindo minimamente.

— Eu quero falar sobre isso…

- Aish… Meus pais se perguntam se não seria melhor se eu contasse que usava drogas… E eu não quero falar sobre isso em meu estado frágil… - Sakura tentou se esquivar do assunto.

Sakura era uma garota que ia sempre na contramão, mas para Sasuke ela não fazia o tipo de garota-problema. Apesar de ser da oposição, ela sempre fora muito estudiosa e responsável, por isso ele sabia que poderia mesmo ter sido um baque para os pais dela aceitar a gravidez de um cara que ela mal conhecia.

— Ok, Uchiha, depois falamos sobre isso… Agora vá! Ficarei de olho até que entre, quero me certificar que você entrou mesmo em casa – Disse dando a volta no carro, entrando no mesmo e dando a partida.

Sakura ficou olhando ele entrar no prédio, sem antes olhar para ela sincero e sorrir de canto, um sorriso torto, um tanto muxo, mas que para ela significava algo.

— Seu pai está melhorando bebê, ele ficará bem por enquanto… - Falou olhando para a barriga e sorrindo levemente.

Talvez ela poderia abdicar um pouco de sua paz, para dar a ele um pouco da sua, talvez ela poderia sofrer novamente, ou finalmente ser um pouco mais feliz. Talvez, mas só talvez, aquela luzinha de esperança ainda estava lá, piscando, mas estava. E não estava se importando tanto de ficar do tamanho de um planeta, ter de usar calças com elásticos na cintura, esfregar loções no corpo e ter suas costelas pisoteadas. Ela não se importava, não mais.

* * *

Se você chegou até aqui, um muito obrigado 3

Peço que me deixe sua opinião, seja ela qual for, adorarei saber o que pensa sobre meu trabalho!

Até a próxima.


End file.
